


Pleasure

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Perhaps this is stuff and nonsense all this below yet, as I sip my coffee, I was moved to write and thus publish.
Kudos: 10





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this is stuff and nonsense all this below yet, as I sip my coffee, I was moved to write and thus publish.

You would deny me the pleasure of admiring a beautiful woman? What sin have I committed by doing so? All I have done is transgressed with my eyes if that is a transgression. Tell me, what harm have I done the lady? For lady she is. My eyes follow her form which speak of her femininity with each curve.  
Doth she protest? I hear not a word of such fall from her lips. In fact, see how she smiles, inclines her head towards the one who gazes upon her.  
Surely she enjoys the compliment such a look bestows on her beauty.  
Remember, a thing of beauty is a joy forever.


End file.
